ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo has blue metal skin, 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion. Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Echo Echo Negative Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Ultimatrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Echo Echo is in the sky.png|Flying Sonic Disks1.png|Negative Ultimate Echo Echo using sonic disks Like Echo Echo, can release sonic screams from his mouth or light blue patches on his body. He can also duplicate like Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. Ultimate Echo Echo can fly by using sound waves. Revealed in The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Echo Echo can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. Ultimate Echo Echo possesses enhanced strength and durability. Equipment Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, but he can also send out the Sonic Disks on his body to project powerful sonic blasts, which can knock someone out, shatter steel, or even crush a military tank, with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo can multiply the Sonic Disks once they have separated from his body, creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts. According to Derrick, in Omniverse Ultimate Echo Echo can use his sonic disks to duplicate.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/532596236763560143 Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can be stopped by electricity. Plus, if the Sonic Disks are electrocuted, it seems that Ultimate Echo Echo is vulnerable to it as well. History Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Echo Echo first appeared in Map of Infinity, **Ultimate Echo Echo defeated some Necrofriggians, a two headed Dragon and explored the temple on Mykdl'dy. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, **Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Plumber's Academy from a nuclear bomb. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, **Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Rust Bucket 3 from some missiles. *In Basic Training, **Ultimate Echo Echo briefly appeared at the beginning after battling Trumbipulor. *In Greetings From Techadon, **Ultimate Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon. *In Double or Nothing, **Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Negative Rath. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, **Ultimate Echo Echo battled Elena, but was saved by Julie. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Ultimate Echo Echo was seen confronting Albedo. Omniverse *In The Ultimate Heist, **Negative Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Eye Guy and was defeated by Shocksquatch. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' (brief) *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Albedo's dream; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance; used by Albedo) *''And Then There Was Ben (used by Albedo) Comics *Remote Control (2x) *Science Friction Video Games Ulti EchoCosmic Destruction.png|In "Cosmic Destruction" Ultimate Echo Echo Galactic Racing.jpg|In "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction : ''Main category: Ultimate Echo Echo (Cosmic Destruction Timeline) Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game but only on a small section in Amazon base. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. Naming and Translations Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo is made of living sound waves and wears a containment suit.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/431497639708620125 *Ultimate Echo Echo is in the Cartoon Network game TKO. His special moves are Sonic Disc and Sound Barrier and his super move is Echo Chamber. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *Just like how Echo Echo made up "Wall of Sound" and "Echo Chamber", Ultimate Echo Echo made up "Sonic Doom". *Ultimate Echo Echo has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. *Ultimate Echo Echo is November's Alien of the Month. *In Cartoon Network's MMO game Fusion Fall, he has a helmet that can be bought inside of Ship based off him. *Of all the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Echo Echo's physical structure has undergone the most drastic changes (with the exception of Ultimate Swampfire). References See Also */Gallery/ *Echo Echo *Freed Ultimate Echo Echo *Sonic Disk Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens